Lost Princess Found
by morgcass74
Summary: 'I can't remember what I am running from or why. Just that I have to keep moving forward. I cannot stop, for if I do then they will find me.' A girl running from something. She runs and collapse in to Arthur and his Knights. Who is she? What is after her? (READ to find out.) PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. New story. Hope you like it. It is actually my first story. Just haven't had it typed up. Could you please review. Won't keep you. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Running. Moving forward. That is all I know. I can't remember what I am running from or why. Just that I have to keep moving forward. I cannot stop, for if I do then they will find me. I don't know who they are, but I know that they will torture me or worse, kill me.

Pain radiates through my chest. My lungs constrict, making my breathing come fast. I draw in little air. As my vision blurs I see people coming towards me. My knees buckle and I fall to the ground in a heap. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes stands over me and gathers me in his arms. He is saying something but there is a ringing in my ears that drown out the words. My vision starts to go grey around the edges and before I conscious deserts me I say two words.

"Help. Me."

Arthur's POV.

Merlin is getting on my nerves. This morning he was late with breakfast, and then he didn't saddle the horse properly. What else could go wrong? We have been hunting and haven't found anything. Suddenly there is a noise. It sounds like something is trampling towards us. Signalling the men to get ready, we carefully walk towards the noise. As I prepare to shoot the arrow into a large overgrown bush a girl shoots out of it.

She is breathing heavily. As she sees us she starts to run faster, but collapses to the ground in a heap. I race over to her and cradle her in my arms. Before she goes limp in my arms she says two words that spur me into movement.

"Help. Me." She then goes limp.

I pick her up and realise that she is as light as a feather. Too light. I go to ask Merlin for my horse but find that it is already there. Looks like Merlin has finally done something right. Riding back to Camelot, I think what could have happened to the girl. She looked scared, as if something was after her. I look down at her and notice that she is covered in dirt and scratches. It seems that she has been through a hell of a lot of trouble. Entering through the gates I slow the horse to a trot. I go to get off but the girl starts to fall. Before she hits the ground Merlin catches her. Surprised I get off the horse and take the girl from Merlin, looking at him as if he has grown two heads. First the horse and now this. Shaking those thoughts off for now, we head towards Gaius' chambers.

Merlin races through the door shouting out to Gaius. I walk through the door and notice that the girl's breathing has become rather short and hard to hear. Her chest is barely moving at all and panic grips me.

"Gaius! Quickly, she needs help!" I shout out in desperation. Not knowing why but I feel as if I will be sad if she dies. I hardly even know her.

"Put her over here. Quickly now." I walk over and place her on Merlin's bed, just as Gaius has said. Gaius starts to check on her, trying to find out what's wrong.

"Help me turn her onto her back." Gaius gestures to us.

We turn her over and Gaius cuts the shirt off her back. As he peels off the shirt from her back, I gasp. There are whip marks decorating her back. No wonder Gaius had to peel the shirt away from her skin; her back is covered in blood. I glance at Gaius knowing that it is bad.

"Gaius? What is it? What's wrong?" Merlin asks.

"I fear that these might be infected and she has also lost a large amount of blood. She is also exhausted, she might not make it." He sighs. With those last words fear claws and me.

"I'll see what I can do. But you must leave. Both of you." We turn to leave when Gaius calls me. "And Arthur. You might want to get your father."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again just updating again. please review. :D

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I leave Merlin and Gaius to tend to the girl, as I walk out the door I give one last glance at her lying on the bed. I go to get my father hoping that she will survive.

Merlin's POV.

I look at Gaius, "Do you really need me to leave?" I ask him.

"Yes Merlin, I need to clean her wounds. There aren't just the ones on her back, there are all over her." He looks at me and sighs. "But I need you to get me hot water, linen honey and bandages. You know what I need and I need them fast. So please, if you want her to live you will get them quickly."

I walk out and gather what Gaius needs and place them on the bedside table and leave the room, but I don't go far. Sitting at the table I wait, and as Arthur and Uther walk in the door a scream comes from my room. Arthur goes to enter the room as Gaius comes out and shakes his head.

"Gaius? What is it? What's wrong?" Uther asks the weary looking physician.

Gaius sighs before speaking, "Sire as you know the Kingdom of Minera's princess was taken when she was but a child."

"Yes but what does that have to do with who is in there?" interrupts Uther.

"Well when she was first brought here I thought it was the Queen, but she is younger. And just now she opened her eyes and they weren't the colour blue like Queen Mianna's, but the vivid violet of King Nathaniel's." sighing Gaius continues. "I believe that this is the daughter that was kidnapped. The princess of Minera, Princess Illyria Jewel Rose Winters."

Uther stands there drawing the information that he has just heard. "Gaius, surely you are mistaken, she has been missing for nearly 15 years." Uther breathes out in a shaky voice.

"No, sire. She is the exact age and has the appearance of her mother and the eyes of her father. Clear indications of who she is." Gaius then looks concerned as he continues. "Though she seems that she has been through a lot. There are whip marks, knife marks and burns not just marring her back, but arms, stomach and legs."

Uther winces and Arthur and I pale imaging that pain. Gaius continues on, "She has been tortured to the extent that she is on the brink of death. I fear that she will not make it through the night."

"So there is no hope that she will live?" asks Arthur with sadness laces his words.

Gaius looks grim, "There is hope, but it depends on the strength she has left, if she has any at all."

I speak up knowing that I could get thrown in the stocks for speaking out of term, but I have to voice my opinion. "She has survived this long, she will survive this."

"Yes the boy is right." Uther agrees and I am gobsmacked that he does and has threatened me. "Arthur, you, your manservant and Gaius will watch over her tonight and then report in the morning on her condition." With that her walks out of the room.

I walk into the room and look down at the girl, seeing the blood, sweat and mud still cover her, I wince. Walking out to Gaius and Arthur I tell them, "I am going to see if Gwen can come and clean her off of the mud and blood, so that at least when she wakes up she will be clean and so that it can help stop the infection."

Arthur and Gaius nod while Arthur says, "Do that. I'll just watch her until you come back."

I walk out of the room hoping that she will be okay. Poor girl. She must be strong to survive all that, I just hope it last through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello another chapter up ready to be read. Don't forget to review. Love reviews helps me know to continue. So please review. I will give you virtual cookies.**

**Thanks to CVEmily for reviewing. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Arthur's POV.

Sitting down in the chair bedside the bed I look at the girl. Despite all the grime covering her she is quiet beautiful. Long dark chocolate brown hair. Though it is hanging limply around her, you can tell that it was healthy and soft before. Her face is delicate but strong…

*Jesus I sound like a soppy girl.* I think to myself.

I get up as I hear Merlin and Gwen come through the door. Gwen looks at the girl on the bed and quickly shoos Merlin and I out of the room. As we wait for Gwen, Merlin seems concerned and is constantly fidgeting around. I go to tell him to cut it out when we hear a smash and a scream from the next room. We both burst through the room and come to a halt in shock.

Illyria is clean and dressed but she is huddled in the corner flinching from Gwen, who is trying to calm her down. But every time Gwen moves she huddles closer to herself.

"Gwen is she okay? What happened? Are you okay?" Merlin all but fires the questions out.

I sigh, really how hard is it to work out what happened. "Merlin, can't you see that she is not okay and that what happened is that she woke up and was scared. Gwen is also fine Justin shock."

Merlin just looks at me and mouths Prat. I will get him for that later, but for now we have to calm Illyria down. I walk to her and carefully speak, being careful not to cause her more harm. "Miss it is okay. We're here to help you. We are not going to harm you." I reach out to comfort her but she strikes out, hitting me on the jaw and knocking me on my ass.

Everyone in the room is frozen in shock. She just hit me. I became furious; when I notice that she is shaking and huddling closer to the wall. She is hiding her face but I can clearly see her eyes staring at me, or really at my waist. I look down and notice that is the sword that has her frightened. I remove it from my waist and place it aside but she is still frightened. I turn to Merlin and go to tell him to fetch Gaius but Illyria's eyes follow and stay locked on Merlin.

Merlin moves towards her, she whimpers and a sob racks her body. I go to tell him to move away, that he cannot do anything, when he crouches down and whispers to her. I cannot hear every word but the few I do hear are, "Merlin, you, help, okay." I roll my eyes. Like he could help her.

The next thing that happens shocks me to the core but also angers me. The girl flings her arms around Merlin and hugs him closer not letting go. She clutches his shirt in her hands and buries her face into his neck and sobs. Merlin strokes her back and whispers comforting words to her. I look over to Guinevere and find that she is smiling. Looking towards the door I find that Gaius has joined us. He walks into the room and I glance at the girl and see that her posture has stiffened.

"It is okay, my dear. I am the court physician…" but the girl interrupts by trying to scramble backwards away from him, as well as trying to keep a hold on Merlin, all the while looking at Gaius pleading, "Please don't hurt me! I'll be good, just don't hurt me! I'll be good. I'll be good!" Then she collapses into Merlin's arms exhausted.

Merlin picks her up and carries her to the bed. As he goes to let go she grabs his hands. He looks to Gaius and Gaius nods. I turn to Gaius and he gestures for Guinevere and me to leave. We do, but me a little reluctant to do so.


End file.
